moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers transcript
Prologue: Hopper's defeat (flashback sequence) Hopper: "Well what's this? another 1 of your little bird tricks? ''' '''Flik: "Yep." Hopper: "Are there a bunch of little girls in this 1 too? hello, girls." Birds Screeching Hopper: AAAAH! "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, AAAAAAH! no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no!" Hopper's now eaten alive by the wild birds. Hopper: AAAAAAAAAAH! Hopper's now deceased. Disney and Pixar animation pictures presents A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers Directed by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich Produced by Galyn Susman Written by Josh Cooley Screenplay by Rashida Jones and Matthew McCormick '' ''Music composed by Randy Newman Scene 1: Ant Island/the anniversary of Hopper's defeat and the insect heroes' victory Flik: "Okay, everybody, as the new king and queen of Ant Island, we hereby declare this celebration to be the anniversary of Hopper's defeat and our victory." Francis: "Alright, congratulations to all of us brave bug heroes." Heimlich: "I can truly beliefe zat Hopper's finally outta our uniferse." Dot: "Shouldn't we be celebrating with a circus act or something?" PT Flea: "That's a super good idea, Dot, everybody, follow me to my circus tent." The 22 insects ride around in PT Flea's circus wagon on their way to PT Flea's circus tent. Inside PT Flea's circus tent PT Flea: "Ladies and gentle bugs, larvae of all stages, please welcome the 1 and only bug circus." Flik: "Okay, on with the show." Slim and Francis are dressed up as sunflowers. Slim: "La di, da di dum, summer time's finally here, and I'm a beautiful sunflower with nothing to say at all." Heimlich shows up and he's dressed up as a honey bee. Francis: "Oh look, a honey bee." Heimlich: "Look at me, I'm an adorable honey bee, here I come." Slim and Francis begin running around all over the entire circus tent. Slim and Francis: Uncontrollably Heimlich: "Keep schtill, you little schunflowers." Molt: "Now that's super hilarious." PT Flea: "And now, here's Rosie and Dim for the taming of the wild beast." Dim: Wildly Rosie: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Rosie continues whipping at Dim, but Dim stops in his tracks without getting injured this time. Gypsy goes right inside Manny's disappearing act. Manny: "Now you see her, (he makes Gypsy disappear right in front of them.) now you don't." Meanwhile back outside PT Flea's circus tent........... Ethan: "Wow, you guys, that was the greatest circus performance we saw in our entire lives." Daisy: "Slim, Francis and Heimlich sure were hilarious as sunflowers and a honey bee." Olivia: "I can still remember the time Mom and Dad and Aunt Dot faced those evil nasty grasshoppers right before we came to this universe." Heimlich: "Oh ja, I can efen remember zat." Flik: "Well come on, let's go get something good to eat at the bug cafe." Atta: "Good, 'cause it's lunch time right now." The 22 insects walk around on their way to the bug cafe. Inside the Bug Cafe Bug Waiter: "Look out, coming through." Flik: "Wow, they got everything around here." Slim: "Francis, look, there's another ladybug over there." Francis: "Oh good, another ladybug, let's hope it's a female 1 this time." Francis walks around right over to the female ladybug/Sophie. Category:Transcripts